Like Brothers To Me
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Carrie proves that Big Ed, Wolf-Mon, and Mummy are like family to her. Belated Birthday story for newbienovelistRD. :)


**A belated birthday story for one of my amazing friends here on Fanfiction, newbienovelistRD. Here you go, Amiga! Happy belated Birthday! :)**

 **Monster In My Pocket belongs to Hanna-Barbara. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Like Brothers To Me**

Carrie skipped down the sidewalk towards her home. "Alright! Summer vacation!" She cheered before seeing her home just ahead and laughing, running the rest of the way and was soon at her front door. Using her key, the ten-year-old ran into the living room, spotting Doctor Davenport on the couch reading and she raced up to him, glomping him and making him cry out in surprise before seeing it was her. "Gracious!" He exclaimed as Carrie giggled at his reaction.

"Hi, Doc!" She said brightly, smiling up at the man she saw as an uncle.

After a moment, he chuckled and returned the hug. "You're full of energy," he said, a smile in his voice. "I take it school is on summer break?"

"Oh, yeah!" She cheered. "I so need a break from school."

Doctor Davenport chuckled again. "Yes, because your mind needs a rest before school starts again," he said, playfully ruffling her hair, which made her laugh as she hugged him and he hugged her back. The young girl then noticed the other three monsters weren't around.

"Where's Big Ed, Wolf-Mon, and Mummy?" She asked curiously.

"I believe they're in the basement," the invisible man said. "They've been a bit down in the dumps today, though I can't imagine why. They just told me that they were feeling tired, but I think there's more to it than that."

"Why is that?" Carrie asked.

"Well, I've seen them get into slumps before and that was usually when people screamed at them when they tried to help," the doctor said. "They had mostly given up hope about someone not being afraid of us until we met you."

Carrie was deep in thought. "Did...Did someone come by and they accidentally scared that person?" She asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. The mailman came by, but Helga answered the door."

The girl grew thoughtful. "Maybe they'll tell me what's bugging them," she said.

"I was about to suggest that," Doctor Davenport said, a smile again in his voice. "I have no doubt spending time with their favorite human would cheer them up."

Carrie hugged him again and then headed for the basement, finding the other three monsters sitting down and looking like something was wrong. "Hi, guys!" She said brightly, hoping they'd perk up. Instead, they hardly even moved.

"Hi, Carrie," Big Ed said, but his voice was sad.

She was now worried and went over to them. "Guys, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing," Mummy said softly.

"We're alright, Carrie," Wolf-Mon replied gently.

But she looked thoughtful. "Guys, even I can see something's bugging you," she said. "Maybe I can help."

"That's sweet of you, Carrie, but...well, it's a little more complicated than you'd understand," Mummy said, his tone gentle so Carrie wouldn't get offended.

She took no offense, but also wasn't giving up and she grew thoughtful before grinning. "Well, guess I'll have to think of a way to get you guys to open up," she said before an idea came to her. "And I know exactly how I'm going to do that and cheer you all up."

"How?" Big Ed asked.

Her grin grew bigger before she glomped the gentle Frankenstein monster, who caught her with ease and was returning the hug when he felt something gently poke his sides and he let out a surprised squeak, which caught Wolf-Man and Mummy's attention, but before they could even ask what was wrong, they heard Carrie giggle and her fingers wiggled against Big Ed's sides.

Another squeak left the monster before he began laughing and fell to the ground with Carrie still tickling him and giggling more. "Who would have guessed you were ticklish?" She said, amused.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHRRIE!" Big Ed laughed out, trying to stop her, but she was too quick.

"Only if you guys tell me what's bothering you," she said, smiling.

The Frankenstein monster continued laughing as Carrie kept tickling him before she squeaked as she was lifted away from Big Ed by two hairy arms and felt gentle claws wiggling into her stomach, to which she laughed and squirmed, but Wolf-Mon had her in his clutches.

"Well, well, I'm starting to feel better," he said, chuckling into Carrie's ear and making her squeak.

Mummy got up. "Need some help, Wolf-Mon?" He asked.

"I'll help too," Big Ed offered.

Carrie let out a giggling squeal as all three monsters surrounded her and began tickling her playfully. Big Ed was tickling her sides, Mummy tickled her stomach, and Wolf-Mon was tickling Carrie's knees. She continued laughing as she tried to escape, but the three sped up the tickling, making it impossible for her to escape.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUYS! I'M SUPOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOSED TOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO BE CHEERIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING YOUHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO UP!" She protested, but her laughter proved she didn't completely mind being tickled by her friends.

"Oh, you are, Carrie," Wolf-Mon said with a smile. "Your laughter is wondering and cheering us right up."

"I agree," Mummy said, grinning.

"Plus, you tickled me," Big Ed said, smiling too. "Gotta get you back for that."

After a bit, they let her up and she giggled before feeling Big Ed pick her up and help her to her feet. "Thanks, guys," she said. "But...I was trying to make you guys feel better."

The three looked at each other and nodded, deciding they should tell Carrie what happened. "We were in the backyard doing some weeding in the garden to help Helga when we heard a scream and looked to see a lady looking over the fence and screaming at us. She even screamed for her husband to get a camera," Wolf-Mon said.

The girl gasped. "What happened then?" She asked.

Big Ed looked downtrodden. "We tried to plead with her to not scream, but...she fainted," he said.

"As did her husband," Mummy said.

"We felt awful and asked Helga to call an ambulance for the two," Wolf-Mon said. "We heard the ambulance workers say the two went into a state of shock and it was unclear if they'd be alright. Helga promised to keep her ears open, but...we still feel horrible about it."

"We're just like...like...," Big Ed couldn't even say it.

Carrie heard enough. "No," she said firmly, making them look at her. "Guys, you're nothing like Vampire and what happened wasn't your fault. The neighbors shouldn't have been peeking over the fence, so they were at fault, not you guys."

"Perhaps, but...," Mummy trailed off.

"We don't like scaring people," Wolf-Mon said. "But it comes with being a monster."

"No, it comes with people not willing to see you guys beyond what you look like," the ten-year-old said, her voice sure.

"What do you see us as, Carrie?" Big Ed asked.

"Brothers," she said instantly, making them look at her in surprise. "You guys are like brothers to me. A family."

They looked at her in shock before smiling. "You really me that, Carrie?" Wolf-Mon asked.

She nodded, smiling. "You guys are the best brothers I could ask for," she said. "Doc even agrees that we're like family. He's like the uncle I never had."

They smiled. "You know, we were talking about that the other day," Mummy said honestly. "And...we decided you're like a sister to us."

Carrie's face lit up. "Really?" She asked.

"You bet," Big Ed said, scooping her up into a hug. Mummy and Wolf-Man also hugged her happily as Doctor Davenport came downstairs.

"Good news, chaps," he said, smiling. "The couple woke up and they're alright. The doctors are saying it was probably just a trick of the light that made them see something odd and collapse in shock. They'll be returning home soon."

"That's good to hear," Wolf-Mon said.

"And next time, we'll be more careful," Mummy said. "Don't want that to happen again."

Big Ed gently swung Carrie up onto his shoulders. "Maybe Helga has lunch ready?" He said. "I'm hungry."

Just then, Helga called that lunch was ready and they all laughed, heading up to the kitchen but before entering, the monsters paused and hugged Carrie again, grateful to have her as not only a good friend, but a little sister too.

* * *

 **Happy belated Birthday, newbienovelistRD! Hope it was a blast! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
